


You’ve got eyes that can see right through me

by JuliaBaggins



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Movie(s), Reunions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaBaggins/pseuds/JuliaBaggins
Summary: A little thing that takes place while/after "Dead Men tell no Tales", so be careful, there are spoilers for the movie ;)





	You’ve got eyes that can see right through me

**Author's Note:**

> I was so happy about how much I liked the new movie, especially compared to the 4th one, and that reunion scene of Will & Elizabeth, my heart melted, so I just had to write something little :)

Elizabeth woke up with a gasp. She sat up in her bed, ran a hand through her hair, tried to focus on the cool breeze that came in through the little window. A deep breath, another. Slowly, she felt her rapid heartbeat slowing down, but what she couldn’t shake off were the nightmare’s images that still lingered behind her eyelids. It hadn’t been the first time that she dreamt this particular nightmare, but this didn’t change anything about the fact how much it hurt. 

Like many nights before, Elizabeth had dreamt of the day she first had met Will, her on a ship sailing towards a bright new life at the far end of the world, him being unconscious in the water. Only that in her dream, he wasn’t the boy he had been on that day that seemed like a lifetime ago. He was a man, the man she had fallen in love with, and he was down there in the water, lost, alone, no one there to help him, to get him out. And she tried to scream his name, to get someone to help him, but there were no words leaving her mouth, no one else in sight, and she couldn’t leave the ship to help him herself, she was frozen in the spot. 

Nothing was there that she could do except for watching, witnessing in horror how the water slowly took him under, swallowing him. And just then, he opened his eyes, looked at her for the blink of the second before Elizabeth was unable to see him anymore. This was the moment she woke up, every time. The expression in his eyes haunted her, no matter how much she realized that it had been nothing more than a dream as soon as she woke up. Because somehow, it was more than it, there was too much truth in it for the dream not to hurt – in the end, she had lost Will to the sea, unable to do anything about it. Well, she hadn’t really _lost_ him, but there were days when it felt like that. And being alone didn’t help, not the slightest bit.

Of course Elizabeth understood why Henry had left, this need to live his own adventures, somewhere deep in his heart; the call of the sea. He was Will’s and her son after all, and everything else would have surprised her. So she was happy for him, wished for him to find all the adventures, the myths he was searching for, and still, she missed him. Missed the way his eyes would light up whenever she told him a story about her own adventures, whenever she mentioned his father, how he would grab her hand whenever he noticed her eyes getting distant, too lost in memories to continue. She missed Henry’s smile, his smile that so much looked like his father’s, she missed all the little things about him that reminded her of Will, and of course she also missed Henry for everything that made him not only Will’s and Elizabeth’s son but _Henry._

Elizabeth missed her son, she missed her husband, and she also knew that missing them would bring none of the men back to her any faster. Henry would visit her some day, he had promised, and about Will – they would have another day together, and though it was still so long until then, there had more years passed since the last time they had been allowed to see each other than would need to pass until their next meeting. 

Until then, there was nothing she could do except for living her life. Smiling as much as often, about the little things. 

After a deep breath, Elizabeth got up, did her hair, ate a bit, and later grabbed a book to read for a little while behind the house. Time passed, she read about adventures not half as crazy as the ones she had lived but them still being a welcome distraction; adventurous books had become her favourite cause they sometimes managed to make her laugh, make her smile, and usually there were no or only hints of love stories with picture perfect happy ends involved. These books, books a lady maybe would have been expected to read, she never touched – her own love story had been beautiful enough for others not being able to compare to it, and the way it ended was painful enough on most days that reading about couples who got to spend their own forever together did no good. 

 

Elizabeth had lost herself in her book when suddenly, she felt the need to look up, to stand up. She couldn’t have explained it but there was something like an urge calling her to the sea; the knowledge that she needed to be there without any idea about why that was the case. Her feet carried Elizabeth up the hill that separated her little house from the sea without her asking them to do so, and soon, she stood on top of the hill. And there, she stopped, because surely, she had fallen victim to some kind of a cruel illusion, or she had not yet woken up from the night’s dreams. But this did not _feel_ like a dream, the way the wind was whispering over her skin, the grass underneath her feet, the birds’ songs in the distance. And the man she looked at didn’t look like an illusion; neither did he look like he had done when she had fallen in love with him nor was he some twisted version of himself that her nightmares presented.

Will Turner just looked so very much like _Will_ , and so Elizabeth started running towards him. It was such a short way, from the top of the hill into his arms, especially as he had started running in her direction as well, but still, Elizabeth could have sworn that it was forever. And then, suddenly, she fell into his arms, and Will held her, and she realized that this was real. Will was there. She had no idea about how he had managed this, but when she looked into his eyes, she knew that she didn’t need an explanation, at least not right now. He was here, and his eyes, his eyes that had aged with him but lacked the sadness they had contained the last time she had seen him, that were filled with some kind of wonder instead, they told her that he had come to stay. 

Elizabeth kissed him, felt Will’s lips on hers, and she knew that this was _home_. And that maybe, after all she would be allowed to keep it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from U2's "Song for Someone"
> 
> Nice comments are always very welcome!


End file.
